Claustro, mais pas trop
by BuBul
Summary: Mini OS."J'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, Yuy... Mais... toi et ta grande gueule !"


**Claustro... mais pas trop**

NdA : C'était soit ça, soit me tourner les pouces.  
J'ai décidé d'être productive...  
(regarde le ciel)  
On va tous mourir !!!!!!!!!!!

*o*o*o*o*

_Un petit endroit bien sombre._

"J'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, Yuy... Mais... toi et ta grande gueule !!!"

Le silence est sa seule réponse.

"Nan mais sérieux ! Tu avais BESOIN de dire à Bolgarov, le chef mafieux sans pitié, qui vend du plutonium comme d'autres des sucettes, qui a teellllement bétonné de mecs qu'il doit avoir des parts dans une société de construction... Ce type là... t'étais obligé de lui dire qu'il tenait son flingue comme une FILLETTE !!!"

"Le maintien de son arme était incorrect."

"Mais on s'en tape !!! On était en infiltration gros malin !! Dans ces cas là... et je suis outré d'avoir à te le rappeler... on se fait discret !!!"

"Parce que t'étais discret avec le gringue que tu lui faisais. Un peu plus et j'ai cru que t'allais lui demandé de te sauter sur le siège arrière."

"Pardon ? PARDON ??!! Ce n'était que du FLIRT Mr l'handicapé social. Et puis t'es bien gentil, mais niveau drague, je m'y connais certainement plus que toi ! Alors tu t'écrases !"

Duo était plus que vexé.  
C'est tout juste si son soi-disant équipier ne l'avait pas traité de salope (!!).

"Ce n'était pas du 'flirt'. Tu as agis comme une chienne en chaleur."

'Neutre', clinique.  
On aurait dit qu'il lui dictait une recette de cuisine.

Pour la peine, le japonais se pris un 'satisfaisant' coup de coude dans le 'matériel'.

"Ouch !"

"Connard...", le ton était glacial.

Duo était le plus souvent du genre 'facile' à vivre. Il ne se froissait pas souvent.  
Mais certaines limites étaient à ne pas dépasser.  
Et le Perfect Soldier venaient de les labourer... mais quelque chose de comme il faut !

Duo, à force de s'énerver, commençait à avoir vraiment chaud.

"Putain, c'est moi, où on crève de chaleur."

"La température est décente."

"J'te parlais pas, trou du cul!"

"A qui alors ?"

_Il le cherchait c'te tête de noeud_.

"Avec mon amie la roue de secours, sac à merde."

"Ne sois pas puérile... et détends-toi. Ta respiration devient sifflante."

"Tu m'emmerdes ! Et c'est pas ma faute... l'air se fait rare."

L'américain suait désormais à grosses gouttes. Sa chemise lui collait littéralement le dos.

Et Heero... restait égal à lui même.

"Impossible, ce modèle de voiture n'a pas le coffre complètement étanche."

"Super ! Comme ça, s'ils nous jettent à l'eau, on mettra pas longtemps à crever !"

C'était maintenant un fait établi.  
Duo paniquait.

Heero attrape son collègue par la nuque et le rapproche de son torse.  
Il le serre dans ses bras.  
Fort.

"Allez, inspire, expire. Essaie de te concentrer sur autre chose."

"Et comment je fais pour respirer, moi ? On manque d'air ! Et tu veux que je me concentre sur quoi ?!! On est dans un COFFRE ! Tu veux que j'tapes la discut' au crik ??"

Duo sentait le souffle de son camarade dans son oreille.

"Il y a... moi."

L'américain se raidit.

_Nan mais oh ! Il le prenait pour une buse, ou quoi ?!_

"J'préfère encore m'étouffer."

Heero soupire.

"Tu n'es pas facile à vivre."

Le natté renifle, amusé.

"C'est l'hopital qui s'fout d'la charité, là."

L'échange de 'gentillesses' continua pendant encore un moment.

*o*o*o*o*

Duo commençait à somnoler légèrement.  
Les battements du coeur de Heero (et oui... le connard insensible en possédait bien un... pour des raisons strictement fonctionnel... bien sûr !) ainsi que les caresses sur ses cheveux, l'apaisaient doucement.  
Il se resserre un peu plus contre son partenaire.

Dans un mouvement 'discret', le japonais emmêle leurs jambes.  
La manoeuvre n'est pas passé aussi inaperçu que ça.

D'un ton ensommeillé, Duo demande :

"Qué tu fous, 'ro ?"

Les caresses continuent.  
Sur sa tête.  
Et sur ses reins... dénudés.

"Détends-toi, c'est juste une position moins inconfortable."

L'américain amorce son retrait...

"Fallait l'dire si t'étais pas bien..."

... pour être stoppé par la prise ferme de son partenaire.

"Ca va mieux maintenant, reste où tu es."

Et Duo se rendors.  
Bercé de sons, de frôlements... et de tendresse.

*o*o*o*o*

Duo n'arrive plus à savoir combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'on les a enfermé dans le coffre de cette voiture.  
En plus, il s'est endormi.

C'était légèrement normal, vu que, pour les maîtriser, on les avait shooté avec des flèches contenant il ne savait quel produit.

Les caresses n'avaient pas cessées.  
Elles semblaient même s'être fait plus... 'entreprenantes'.

Tout d'un coup, la légère claustrophobie de l'américain le repris directement à la gorge.  
Il sentait l'air se raréfier.  
Les parois se rapprocher.  
Et sa mort... prochaine.

Les poings crispés dans le t-shirt de son camarade, des tremblements nerveux l'avaient assaillis.  
Détail qui n'échappa pas à l'attention du japonais.

Heero le rapprocha encore plus de son corps... si c'était possible.  
Le natté sentait venir la crise de panique.  
Il devait s'occuper les idées.

"Ca fait combien de temps qu'on est dans cette merde ?"

Après avoir consulté sa montre (qui s'allumait !!), son partenaire lui répond :

"5 heures, 24 minutes et... 37 secondes."

Duo renifle.  
C'était bien le genre de ce taré de lui faire aussi part des secondes.  
Sérieux.

Dès que le natté se concentre sur le temps écoulé...  
La panique lui attrape les tripes et les lui tord de manière violente.  
Le souffle lui manque.  
Bloqué dans sa trachée.  
Il hoquette pour la forcer à sortir.

Elle résiste.

Heero est plus qu'impressionné par la puissance de l'esprit humain.  
L'air ne manque pas.  
Mais pour l'inconscient de Duo... si.  
Il manque réellement d'air.  
Aux grands maux... les grands remèdes.

Le japonais approche son visage de celui de son camarade et... entreprend d'utiliser sur sa personne...la technique... du bouche à bouche.

Yeux ronds de la part de l'américain.  
Qui se ressaisis et repousse l'asiatique avec force.

"Nan mais vas-y! Fais comme chez toi !"

Heero, le sourire dans la voix, lui rétorque :

"C'est vrai, je peux ?! Merci"

Et ce dernier s'applique à lui faire un suçon dans le cou.

Point sensible chez Duo, qui couine :

"Mais... Mais... Hmmm... Non... a... arrêtes... Hmm.."

La tentative d'éloignement est cette fois beaucoup moins ferme.  
Les mains sur le torse qui, au départ, voulait prendre leur distance, se font câlines.  
Une main va même jusqu'à taquiner les petits cheveux sur la nuque du japonais, voire le rapproche de son 'champ d'action'.

Pour avoir les idées changeés... là, c'était mission réussie.

Une première main bronzée s'occupe d'une longue chevelure et de diriger la tête de sa 'victime', pendant que l'autre fait son chemin vers un postérieur rebondi... directement par l'intérieur du jeans.

Les seuls bruits produit sont des gémissements et les respirations s'accélérant du fait de l'activité en cours.  
L'activité en cours qui continue... et... s'approfondit.

*o*o*o*o*

"Putain."

Respiration-soupir.

"Enlèves-moi, immédiatement, ce sourire suffisant de ton visage, Yuy"

"On est dans le noir. Comment peux-tu savoir quelle expression j'ai ?"

Reniflement.

"Je te connais trop, Perfect-Snogger."

"En attendant, ta crise d'angoisse t'a passé."

"Heero... Je ne penses pas que mes angoisses nécessitaient que tu ouvres ma chemise... en arrachant les boutons d'ailleurs."

"C'était pour la bonne cause, t'occuper l'esprit."

"Discuter, ça aurait été la même chose..."

Sourire chacal.

"Pas tout à fait le même effet."

"Jackass."

"Si tu faisais moins ta mijaurée, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'en arriver à ces extrémités."

Duo s'étouffe de surprise.

"Pardon ?"

"Disons que la provocation envers Bolgarov n'était pas si... innocente que ça."

"Mais t'es un grand malade !"

"Tu me CONNAIS koï, rien ne se met entre MOI et ma mission."

"Et tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ta mission ?!'

//Fin.//


End file.
